Therapeutic whirlpool baths and spas use a number of nozzle jets spaced around the tub to direct jets of air and fluid to provide agitation to water in the tub. These jets are spaced at various locations around the interior sidewall of the tub and are adjustable to direct water in a selected direction.
The nozzle jets are usually installed in a fitting between a Venturi jet fitting and a face plate on the tub surface. Installation requires a number of parts to install and seal the nozzle jet. The parts include couplings, face plates, and seals and increase the possibility of improper installation and consequent failure of the assembly. This possibility is increased when the user has to clean the nozzle jet of debris and corrosion. Replacement of parts in their correct sequence or loss of the small parts that form the assembly are all too easy and create problems for the user and installer.
It would be advantageous if a nozzle jet assembly could be provided that is easily installed, has consistant action, and is easily moved and controlled. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the nozzle jets could be easily installed or removed for maintenance or replacement by the user.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a unique nozzle jet cartridge assembly which can be easily installed or removed for cleaning or replacement.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle jet assembly in which controlled movement is always the same.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle jet assembly in which smooth, easily controlled movement is preset during manufacturing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle jet assembly which may be easily removed to change the style of trim finish or nozzle jet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle jet assembly which eliminates the possibility of improper installation and prevents the possibility of lost parts when removed for maintenance or replacement.